Guardian Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: Ssm is stunned when Jean shows up with four orphan baby eagles wanting him to raise them but fatherhood is scary but rewarding as he'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

a/n

I came up with this story today in my head as I saw Sam taking care of baby eagles and couldn't resist despite nobody really rreading my stories.

In this story, Sam is entrusted with raising four orphaned baby eagles that Jean found and decides to be a father, but he's npot alone as he has Jean and Bee to help him.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night in LA and it was after a show but Sam sighed as he saw Bee with the others as she had been performing with the Electric Mayhem again but stunned that Jean was here, saying he wanted to see him in his dressing room making the blue feathered eagle male curious following him, as Jean knew he lived in here knowing he had a recliner that turned into a bed.

"We found something you might be able to help us with.". Jean said bringing a box.

Sam could smell something in it or some things but his eyes widened seeing four blue feathered eagle babies in it making him understand.

"I found them and knew you would know how to help.

They don't have any mothers so I figured you would help, Bee too." he said.

"Okay, I'll take them, we just have to make sure the others don't know about them." he said as Jean had found a crib for the baby eagles as he and Sam put them in it and were already melting Sam's heart.

He knew that babies needed warmth and milk so had to get supplies telling Jean to watch them until he got back.

"You stay here, I'll get the supplies." he said.

"You sure?" Sam asked him seeing him nod.

He saw him leave but ordering take out since he was pretty hungry after the show and was stroking the babies gently with a finger claw as not to wake them.

Jean then returned and Bee had followed him to Sam's dressing room and stunned seeing the baby eagles impressed as Sam explained.

"We should give them names, Sammy.

They are gonna be your kids after all, right?" she said.

"Yes and you're right, I just have to hide them from the others.

You can keep a secret right?" he said as she nodded.

He saw them awaken but smile at him, revealing beautiful eyes making Sam smile.

"Aww they're so cute!" Bee said as Jean agreed.

"Are they boys or girls?" Bee asked.

"Not sure but I know somebody who could tell us, Bunsen." Sam said as he saw Bee go get him.

The scientist was stunned at the baby eagles understanding Sam's desire to keep this a secret explaining that two of the eagles were male and the other two were female.

"Thanks as now we can name them!" Jean said.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need help.

Right now, they're hungry." Sam said filling bottles with milk.

"Why don't we sleep on it, and come up with ideas tomorrow?" Bee suggested.

"Sure, that's a very good idea." Sam said.

The food had arrived so he, Bee and Jean were eating but keeping an eye on the crib and the babies had gone back to sleep making Ssm relieved wondering how he was going to pull this off, but it reminded him of being a father to his kids from his previous marriage.

"Hey we'll all help you with them, as we're family." Bee said.

"Thanks guys, as I can use all the help." he said.

Later Bee was getting picked up by her parents and Jean was going making Sam understand knowing tonight was going to be long.

Around two in the morning, Sam was woken by whimpers knowing it was the babies getting up at once knowing they were hungry getting the bottles and feeding them, rocking them gently and was soothing them back to sleep kissing their heads.

He couldn't help but smile watching them sleep, thinking of good names to name them yawning as he was going back to bed, passing out but it wasn't the last time the babies were up, especially around six as a tired Sam was changing their diapers.

"At least you guys are happy this morning, huh?

Daddy needs to either sleep or have coffee." he said yawning as he muzzled them gently ordering breakfast.

Later, he saw Bee there as the babies were playing with him as he was laughing making her smile, seeing he looked tired.

"They kept you up huh?

Will the others notice, how tired you are?" the female eagle youngster asked playing with them too.

"A bit but I like these guys.

Did you come up with ideas for names?" he asked.

"Maybe Marco or Rocky for the boys and Candace or Rosa for the girls.

They're not good huh?" she asked.

"I like Rocky and Rosa, since there are the Rocky Mountains and Rosa Parkes is in American history." he told her as she smirked hearing knocks on the door.

"Sam you in there, it's almost time for rehearsal!" he heard Scooter say as the babies whimpered.

"I forgot about that!" Sam said.

"Go, I'll watch them." she said.

"Thanks Bee." he said going.


	2. Helping Sam Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and quiet on the review front which is weird but okay.**

**Sammy is getting used to being a father but tired as the babies don't know how to sleep through the night yet plus the others are beginning to notice.**

* * *

Bee giggled as she was playing with the infant eagles while Sam was rehearsing with the others and hoped that he was okay but singing to them, since she loved to sing seeing them calm and were getting sleepy as she was putting them in their crib and heard talon steps as Sam came in, yawning.

"Aww Sammy go take an nap okay?" she said.

"How were the kids, while I was gone?" he asked her.

"Yes we were playing but they're sleeping after I sang them a lullaby but something tells me the others noticed that you were tired huh?" the female eagle youngster asked.

He nodded as he was on his bed, and out like a light unaware that Scooter had peeked into there seeing the crib wondering why there was one in here seeing baby eagles understanding, going to tell Kermit since the amphibian had been worried.

"Aww Sammy beds his rest, as the babies wiped him out.

I should get him some coffee for when he wakes up." she told herself.

She left but was going to the cafe using her long cane and was making coffee as Gonzo wondered what she was doing.

"Just something for Sam, as he's taking an nap." she said.

"I see as he kept zoning out which was odd for him." he said to her.

She nodded leaving but going to Sam's dressing room seeing him begin to stir surprised that Bee had brought him coffee seeing the babies were still sleeping.

"They must be heavy sleepers, Sammy!" she said.

"Babies sleep a lot, eagle or human.

The others won't understand but they're cute." he said.

"I decided to call one of the boys Rocky and one of the girls Rosa, and the other two Liberty and Yankee." he said yawning.

"Aw those are awesome names." she said.

He smiled as he was getting food hearing the babies awake but hungry getting their bottles feeding them and were happy.

Kermit was stunned seeing Sam rocking the babies to sleep since he wondered where they came from.

He gulped seeing the amphibian understand after Sam explained thinking they were cute.

* * *

That early morning, Sam was awake but was feeding, changing and burping his kids as he liked being a father and was remembering something his mother did with him when he was a baby, remembering a lullaby she used to sing to him.

He was singing softly to them but they were calming down in his wing like arms and were on his bed but was watching them sleep and was humming looking at the clock seeing it was five in the morning meaning he was going to be tired again later, hoping the others would understand.

The others were concerned as Sam had overslept and missed rehearsal which wasn't like him as Bee went to see if he was okay, entering his dressing room seeing him deep asleep and the baby eagles beginning to stir making her smile.

"Aww you guys are awake but Daddy needs to get up soon, as his friends are worried about him." she said to them seeing Sam begin to stir.

"I'm up!" he said worried.

"Sammy, you overslept and missed rehearsal making the others worried about you, maybe they should know." Bee told him.

"I'm not sure as Jean trusted me and I don't want to let him or my little ones down." he stated as she understood.

He yawned as he was getting up and was hungry going to get food but also baby food for his kids and saw Kermit worrying about him.

"Are you sure you're okay, especially with those babies of yours?"he asked as Sam nodded.

"Yeah they're a handful, but they're worth it.

Jean trusted me with them, I can't let him down." he told him.

"Yes but you can't let us down either, you are a part of the show plus you need to rest.

You know you can ask for help with the kids, if you're busy." he said.

"Thanks." he replied.


	3. Being A Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys are, as I think it's cute/.**

**sAM IS GETTING USED TO BEING A FATHER DESPITE OTHERS BEING CONCERNED FOR HIM.**

* * *

Sam was thinking about what Kermit had said as he was feeding the infant eagles but Bee was still here and helping as she knew he needed sleep but were seeing him sleep as he needed it, since they had a show later and the others were concerned for him despite knowing about the baby eagles and were seeing them get sleepy.

"Aww you guys need an nap like your Daddy, to get big and strong.

Then later, you get to see your Daddy and his friends in the show." the female eagle youngster said putting them in the crib putting the blanket over them kissing their heads.

"Yo Bee, you in here?" Janice asked.

" Yes in here, helping Sam with his kids.

He's really tired." Bee told her.

She could see that as it was nearly show time and they were trying to wake him up, but it was no use meaning Sam wouldn't be in the show tonight.

"We should tell Kermit now." Bee told her.

They were going but Kermit was a little disappointed but understood as Sam was being a father and hoped he was okay.

Later Sam was awake but was feeling bad realising he'd missed the show as he peeked in the crib and saw the babies asleep.

"Aww you guys are so cute, but hope the others understand." he said yawning.

"Sam you in there?" he heard Kermit ask as he sighed.

"I'm in here, Kermit." he said as the amphibian entered.

He saw the blue feathered male feeding the baby eagles as it was cute making Kermit understand.

"Maybe you should take a break, as you have a life." he said.

"Kermit they're babies, they can't take care of themselves plus I love beingva Dad and Bee helps me out!" he said yawning.

"Maybe you should sleep and let us help take care of them." Kermit said.

Bee entered seeing the babies cry making her and Sam worry calming them down as they were relaxing but were in Sam's wings.

"I need to take care of them Kermit." he said.

The amphibian then left as Bee was seeing Jean here but saw an exhausted Sam knowing that he needed a break.

" Are you sure you can handle them?" Sam asked.

"Yes plus Bee will help me." he said.

Sam was getting ready to go to Chinatown as he was craving dumplings but leaving hoping the babies would be okay until he got back, as Bee understood.

She knew Sam needed a break and was helping change the babies's diapers but Jean chuckled.

"Sam is being a good father to them, despite being tired a lot." she told him.

"That happens when you're a parent." he told her.

Bee had to agree with him and were hoping Kermit would understand but were playing with them, having fun.

Later when Sam got back, he saw the babies asleep in their crib seeing Jean there.

" Bee went home but I took care of the kids after she left." he told him.

"Thanks as I needed a break from things." he told him.

He was looking forward to hearing them speak, maybe teach them to fly and smiled as he was getting ready for bed, making sure that the babies were asleep.


	4. Birthday Prrparations

**a/n**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE STORY AND IT'S GETTING MORE ADORABLE, AS IT'S A YEAR SINCE THE EAGLE BABIES SHOWED UP AND IT'S NEARLY THEIR BIRTHDAY SO sAM AND THE OTHERS ARE PREPARING TO CELEBRATE.**

* * *

A year had passed and ?liberty, Rocky, Rosa and Yankee were one year old and Sam was getting used to being a father despite getting them to sleep through the night and attempting to toilet train them, as they were still wearing diapers but Rocky was wearing star spangled banner shirt with buttons, with shorts, Rosa was wearing a dark blue skirt along with Yankee but Sam chuckled.

"Hey guys, you having fun?" hd said.

"Dada!" they said hugging his legs.

"Yeah I know.

It's almost your birthday!" he said getting excited.

He needed to ask the others to help him out and they were agreeing since they had grown accustomed to having the little eagles around the theatre and were always playing with them or teaching them.

Bee was seeing the four eagle toddlers colouring but she found it cute humming Happy Birthday as they liked that song as she chuckled.

"Bee-Bee!" they said clapping their tiny finger claws.

"They had called her that since they had started to talk after hearing their father talk as well as the others but she didn't mind.

"Yeah your birthday is coming up and it's a big deal as it's your first one." she said.

Sam chuckled hearing this as she was very patient with them and treated them like her one brothers and sisters which Sam didn't mind as she was family to him.

"They're very excited Sammy." she said as he nodded seeing Rosa on his lap.

Liberty and Rocky were running around after learning to walk as Sam was going after them since they were very curious but Janice caught Liberty and Zoot had Rocky.

"Play!" both male eagle toddlers said.

Sam was happy scooping them up, nuzzling them gently.

"Don't do that again okay?

Daddy was really scared." he said to them.

Janice smiled at them as Sam being a father was cute and were understanding but was going to the dressing room.

Rosa and Yankee were playing with Bee as Sam was relieved.

"That's good, as I worry about them." he told her.

She nodded seeing it was nearly the eagle toddlers's nap time and made them milk and were feeding them.

He watched as they were asleep but Sam was cuddling them putting them in the crib and kissing their heads knowing they wouldn't wake up for a while, and could organise things.

He was getting a huge cake as he knew how they liked to celebrate and was getting presents despite the fact Kermit said the kids would just play with the boxes.

He was hoping things would go well but unaware his parents were coming to visit and he hadn't told them about his kids yet.

"What's wrong, with your folks coming?" Bee asked.

"I-I kinda never told them about things that I live here or that I am a father now." he said scared.

"Hey they will love seeing how you've grown and especially when they see their grand kids." she replied.

" True but they might not warm up to them." Sam said.

She understood as she was going to see if the Electric Mayhem needed help but Sam sighed.

* * *

A week later, a plane landed in Newark Airport as people got out of the plane but two adult blue feathered eagles walked out dressed like beatniks and wearing French berets.

They were Sam's parents and talented musicians but had not seen their son since he left home at eighteen but saw him on TV and proud of him despite being grumpy and were getting to LA as their son lived there with his friends buying tickets for the next plane to LA.

"You think Sammy knows we're coming, Chia?" the male asked his wife.

"Of course Benny." Chia replied.

They were going to the airport and were checking in but Benny was drumming his finger claws on the check in desk as he was bored.

"Ben!" Chia yelled sounding like Sam.

"Fine, chill!" he said as she was checking in.

He was phoning Sam but heard laughter and Sam on the other end but was curious as he snd Chia were unaware they were grandparents and hung up after lewving a message.

"Benny you okay?" he heard Chis ask.

"Yeah as I was calling Sammy but he was busy man." he said.

She understood knowing their son probably disapproved of their lifestyle knowing how he was.

Plus Chia was pregnant and wanted to tell Sam about his new sibling but worried about how he would react as they were getting on the plane but Benny was quiet as the plane left New York.

After a few hours the plane landed in LAX but were getting a cab to the theatre their son was living at, but impressed as they entered seeing Scooter gasp.

"We should go to his dressing room, Chia." Benny said.


	5. Surprised

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to dcatpuppet for reviewing as I was feeling discouraged to post more until she reviewed.**

**In this chapter, Sam is stunned that his parents are here but h likes them around as they can help with the Mini Eagles, his kids, that's what I'm calling them.**

* * *

Sam was stunned seeing his parents here as he had just gotten his kids down for an nap wondering what they were doing here in their beatnik clothes as Benny and Chia saw their grand kids asleep.

"Aww they're so cute, what're their names man?" Chia asked.

"The two boys are Liberty and Rocky and the girls are Rosa and Yankee." he said softly drinking tea as they wanted to be a part of their son's life now they had grandkids going to get coffee.

"Bee, can you look after your brothers and sisters until I get back okay?" Sam asked the female eagle pre teen.

"Sure as you want to be with your awesome friends." she said.

Sam hugged her as they were leaving as she watched her brothers and sisters sleep.

"Hey Bee, you ready to jam?" Zoot asked.

"Later as I have to watch the Mini Eagles." she said.

"Cool, maybe we can teach them to play music." he said as she smiled.

She hoped Sam wouldn't mind as be was teaching them things but was trying to toilet train them in time for day care.

She hoped that Sam was okay, knowing how he was trying to come out of his shell but knew Jewn had been the first person he'd let in.

Later she saw the Mini Eagles awake and were having snacks but in awe seeing Zoot as he chuckled at them hugging his leg.

"Hey Bee let's go jam!" he said as she got an idea.

"You guys wanna play music?" she said to the Mini Eagles.

They were getting excited making Bee chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile Benny, Chia and Sam were at a coffeehouse but Sam was telling them about everything that had happened after leaving home which impressed them as they were eagle beatniks who had lived in New York and had raised Sam after he had hatched, but he was hoping they were okay.

"We sold most of our art after you gave us hope, after you became famous but we missed you, and wanted to become part of your life again, but we never imagined you having kids!" Chia said.

"Well a good friend of mine found them and felt that I would make a good father, and at first I was terrified about being a father, and in time I got used to being a father." he explained.

"That's a good thing, as you are very sweet despite being shy." Benny said.

Sam nodded as he hoped the Mini Eagles were okay back at the theatre and knew they were in good hands with Bee.

When they got back to the theatre, they heard music from the auditorium and laughter making Sam very curious as he went there but his heart melted chuckling, seeing his kids playing with instruments.

"Oh hey Sam, it was Bee's idea!" Zoot and Lips said.

Sam burst out laughing at their expressions as they looked worried.

"We thought you'd be mad if your kids were in here since you think you can handle raising them alone." they said.

"Well Jean trusted me to raise them." Sam replied.

"Yeah but all of us are family man, as we're all friends right?

Chill, they've got a good Daddy and a bunch of uncles and aunts who can help them out." Lips stated as Sam sighed in defeat.

Benny and Chia were understanding but would help him out as Bee was curious.

"They're my parents, Bee and the Mini Eagles grandparents." Sam told her.

"Cool!" she said as she was wanting to know them.


	6. Under The Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope dcatpuppet likes, as we were talking a lot this morning, but I have written more for this among other things.**

**In this chapter, Sam is sick but his parents help him out.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Sam whimpered the next morning after hitting the snooze button but not feeling so good but had to muster through for his kids getting up and feeling woozy.

"You okay Sam, you don't look too good man!" Benny said.

He put a finger claw to his son's fore head as it was really warm making him worry knowing how Sam didn't want to look weak.

"What about the kids, as they need looking after?" Sam asked coughing.

"Ssh we'll take care of them, you just lie down." Benny told him.

He nodded as he was going back to bed but the Mini Eagles were up but leaving the dressing room running around and laughing since the adults weren't up yet.

"Hey you guys can't run around unsupervised!" Kermit said but they weren't listening running away from him.

"Aww what're they up to?" Chia asked.

The Mini Eagles ran to their grandmother but Kermit wondered where Sam was.

"He's in bed sick as a dog." Benny said.

"Okay then, just keep an eye on them okay?" Kermit said.

They nodded going to get breakfast but feeding the Mini Eagles.

* * *

Benny was making a remedy to cure the fever Sam had using healing herbs as it had worked when he had been sick before and it had worked seeing the fever was worse which bothered Chia as they knew their son had a busy life, and that the remedy would help, going to his dressing room.

"Ney buddy, the fever is rough but we made something that might help, like when you were sick before." Chia told him.

She poured it into a cup as they got Sam to drink it, knowing he would get better in no time but were taking the Mini Eagles to the park, so they could play since they loved running around the theatre at full speed.

They were playing on the equipment with the Mini Eagles having fun and knew Sam was a good father to them, and saw them tire out as it was time to go back.

Sam was feeling a little better but smiled as he saw it was the Mini Eagles nap time so were helping put them down for their nap.

He was happy that his parents were here to help him out.


	7. An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but things are getting very exciting, like Sam's alternate self staying as he's from the Henson Kingdom story but that's another fic I might post.**

**In this chapter, a visitor from a parallel world comes and he looks like a certain eagle but Sam lets him stay.**

* * *

That night it was stormy and the Mini Eagles couldn't sleep as the thunder scared them, awakening their father but he sensed somebody was in the theatre telling them to stay, but as usual they were following their father, as he was talking to somebody in a black hooded top, but it was a kid around Bee's age.

"Who're you, and why the heck would you sneak in here at this time of night?" Sam demanded.

"Because I needed a place to stay, Sammy." he said.

The only one who called him that were his parents or Jean but stunned as it was him, but younger wondering if he was dreaming.

"I'm from an alternate world but decided to live in this world, but I'm not gonna hurt ya or the Mini Eagles, we care too much about them." he said.

Sam understood but was curious seeing the Mini Eagles.

"Guys we better get you back to bed, okay?" he said.

"Aww!" they said as both males chuckled.

Sam wondered if his alternate self was okay but judging by his messy appearance, the alternate world didn't seem so good.

"I just wanted to come here where I wouldn't he lonely." he said.

Sam understood but was tired.

* * *

Later the next morning, Sam wondered if earlier had happened or if it was a dream hearing laughter and Kermit shouting getting up and entered the auditorium seeing his alternate self swinging from the chandlier making him stunned.

"Get down at once, you're gonna get hurt!" he said.

"Okay, Okay Uncle." he said getting down and landing on his feet making the others curious.

"Uncle, since when are you an uncle?

We know you're a Dad with the Mini Eagles." the others questioned.

Sam's alternate self smirked winking at Sam.

"Oh, yeah he just got into town last night!" Sam lied.

"Oh okay then." Kermit said.

Both of them were relieved that had went smoothly seeing the Mini Eagles running around but were rounding them up and were getting breakfast seeing Bee there and curious about the eagle teen.

" Bee, this is my nephew Hiro.

He just got into town last night." Sam said.

"Cool!

You're lucky to have an awesome uncle like Sam!" she said.

The male eagle teen smiled at her revealing perfect teeth but were getting breakfast making Sam relieved as Bee could help Hiro out.

"Dada food!" the Mini Eagles said making him chuckle.

"Okay I know you guys are hungry." he said.

He was making oatmeal but feeding them as they were toddlers but would teach them to feed themselves in time among other things.

They were curious about Bee's new friend and he sighed as he couldn't explain it to four one year olds as they wouldn't understand.

"Maybe he will help her to loosen up." he said to himself.

He was playing with them and having fun unaware Hiro was watching them and a little sad.


	8. Seeing An Old Friend Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and while shopping at the grocery store, he bumps into an old friend from childhood and something begins.**

**I hope guys like dcatpuppet enjoy.**

* * *

Sam had gone to the store as he wanted to bake brownies and other things and had the Mini Eagles with him keeping them in the shopping cart in case they decided to run off which he worried about a lot, seeing their eyes widen at the candy aisle, as Yankee snuck out of the cart, while his back was turned as her siblings followed suit.

"No, No!" Sam panicked as this was not good, his worst fear of them running off in the store and him not finding them.

He heard laughter as they were in the candy aisle but he saw a blue feathered female eagle with them.

"Did you lose a couple of cute little ones Sam?" she asked.

He realised it was his childhood friend Sera but blushing.

"Y-Yeah they're mine." he told her.

"Wow I never figured they were yours.

I guess you were distracted huh?" she said as he nodded.

She gave him her phone number making him blush as he never thought she would like him that way, even as kids.

"Let's just go guys." he said going to the check out

* * *

After putting the Mini Eagles down for an nap and had baked, he was looking at the phone number that Sera had given him since he could use some adult time taming deep breaths and phoning talking to Sera about going out for pizza.

"Sounds good." he said hanging up, and needing to get his parents.

"How do you feel about watching the Mini Eagles tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Benny said as Sam was excited.

"You sure, as they can be a handful and I'm a little anxious about being with Sera.

You know I'm very shy." Sam said to them.

"Sure as you are a sweet guy but Sera will be lucky to have a guy like you, who will care about her." Chia told him.

Sam felt better after that, but was putting on a tux which made him look handsome as Benny agreed with Chia and saw the Mini Eagles running around, making them laugh.

"Don't worry, we can handle them." Chia assured him.

""Okay as they make my world go around, like Jean." Sam told them.

They saw him leave as the Mini Eagles were a little sad but Chia assured them that their father would be back very soon.

They were ordering pizza and having fun, but were letting them loose while Sam was a little strict to them, like what they could eat.

They were being hyper and causing mischief as Bee chuckled.

"Good thing Sam ain't here, as he'd freak seeing them hyper." she said as she was with Hiro hanging out.


End file.
